run for your hearts
by chalantness
Summary: [Collection of Barry and Kara drabbles.] #3 - He asked for their blessing before he proposed. Obviously they like him just fine.
1. 1

**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~900  
 **Characters:** Barry/Kara  
 **Prompt:** "Kara telling Barry she's pregnant"

 **For:** confundomarvel

 **A/N:** What do you mean they don't exist on the same Earth? What?

... ...

 _In sickness and in health_ , Kara muses, brushing her thumb over the engagement ring on her finger as she rinses the last of the acid taste out of her mouth. Her stomach has settled again, and she feels perfectly _fine_. Certainly not like she had just been on her knees throwing up into the toilet while Barry held her hair back just a minute ago. His eyes are still wide with alarm as he glances over her, and Kara can practically see the wheels turning in his head, working out symptoms and scenarios as he quickly paces the length of their en suite.

"But, you don't get sick," he says at last, sounding both surprised and aggravated by this anomaly. " _Ever._ "

"First time for everything, I guess," Kara mumbles as she dries her lips on a towel.

He pauses in his stride, turning to her, and his eyebrows pull together ever so slightly as he holds her gaze in the reflection. "Has this happened before?" he asks, but she can tell that he already knows the answer. Kara shrugs her shoulder a little, lips pressing together. "Kara," he says.

"Okay, yes," she admits. She had meant to be a little more prepared, mentally and emotionally, to have this talk with him. "A few times over the last two weeks."

" _Two weeks?_ " He turns her around so that they're facing each other rather than their reflections. "Why didn't you tell me? You need to be checked."

Kara cringes. "I already did," she says, except it comes out hesitant, almost like a question. "I had Caitlin run some tests, confidentially. I practically had to twist her arm to get her to keep quiet, which you know is a big deal," she says, which is true. Caitlin _adores_ her, and it's sort of a joke (except not really) that she listens to Kara before listening to Barry. Hearing this would've made Barry laugh if not for the situation, but he just stares at Kara, waiting. "Okay, so the thing is, there's a chance I might possibly be totally pregnant," Kara blurts out.

Barry blinks, flinching back a little. "What?"

Kara manages a sheepish smile as she wrings her fingers together. "I'm pregnant?"

Silence.

One still moment of _absolute_ silence – something she wasn't entirely sure he had been capable of – and then—

She barely catches the smile that flashes across his face before his arms are around her, squeezing her tight before she can even _blink_. His chest pressed against hers, rumbling in a laugh, and her stomach does a giddy flip at the sound as she wraps her arms around him, too. She's biting her lower lip as she presses her face into his shoulder, and then a laugh of her own bubbles up, her heart thumping as the relief comes over her. It seems _ridiculous_ to her now that she believed that Barry would be anything but excited about being a father.

Still, she feels herself shaking a little, and Barry must, too, because he pulls back, still smiling widely even as he furrows his eyebrows at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He squeezes his hands over her hips. "You're totally shaking."

"I don't know," she admits with a laugh. She meets his eyes, and that's all she really needs for the rest of her nerves to ease away. She brings her hands up, fingers messing with the collar of his plaid shirt the way she knows he loves. "You're so excited."

"Of course," he says easily, and her stomach does another flip. "Aren't you?" But then he pauses, giving her a look. "Wait, did you think I wouldn't be excited?"

She shakes her head. "No, no, it's not that—well, it's not _like that_." She shrugs her shoulders a little. "It's just—you know, we've never even talked about it before—and we're not even _married_ yet, and now I'm hormonal, so you know I'm even more out of sorts than usual, so I just thought that…" She stops herself, exhaling another laugh. "I was just being silly."

"Maybe just a little bit," he admits, scrunching his face. She giggles softly and he brings his hand up, thumb running over the bridge of her nose. "But I love your silly."

"It's only going to get worse the further along I get," she points out.

He tilts his head, considering this, and then gets that wrinkle between his eyebrows as something crosses his mind. "Are alien pregnancies _worse_ than human pregnancies?"

"I wasn't really old enough to pay attention to that kind of stuff when I was on Krypton," she reminds, shrugging a shoulder.

His eyes widen for a second at the thought, and then he laughs, hand squeezing over her hip again. "And our kid is going to be alien _and_ human."

"Scary thought, huh?" She sets her hands on his chest, smoothing them up to rest on his shoulders. His expression shifts into a smile at her touch, bright and content, tucking his fingers into her hair, massaging gently, and her eyes flutter at the sensation. "Think we can handle it?"

"We're _superheroes_ , remember?" He brings a hand up to cover hers, thumb pushing at the ring on her finger. She smiles. "We prepare for the unexpected."

"Nothing more unexpected than parenting, huh?" She leans up, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Think you can keep up, scarlet speedster?"

"Oh, just you watch, girl of steel."


	2. 2

****Rating:** ** PG-13 **  
Word Count:** ~900  
 **Prompt:** "leaves/hot chocolate"

 **For:** queenofthevalients

... ...

Barry looks up from his raking as she slides the glass door open and steps onto the patio, wrapping her cardigan a little tighter to herself as another breeze passes through. She doesn't get cold very easily, but today the air is crisp enough to make her skin tingle under her gloves. "Hey," Barry greets as she walks over to him, and he slides one hand over the small of her back and presses her close, brushing a kiss to her lips. "You should be inside. It's freezing."

"I know, but I was so amazed to see you moving at a normal speed that I had to see it up close," she teases, grasping onto the lapels of his coat. He laughs, his breath warm on her face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're avoiding me."

"Funny." He grins. "I can't exactly use super speed to rake. I'd keep blowing around all the leaves."

"So you have to do it the old-fashioned way? You poor thing."

" _Shush_ ," he laughs, pressing his lips to hers in another kiss. She giggles and stretches on her toes, holds onto him a little tighter. "I'll be inside in a second."

She hums and shakes her head, grinning when he laughs and raises his eyebrows in surprise. "I just made hot chocolate, and it won't taste as good without having my boyfriend to cuddle with me while I drink it," she says as she brushes a kiss to the corner of his mouth. His lips tug into a smile as he starts to protest, but she cuts him off with another kiss. "The raking can wait, and I promise I'll be extra adorable so you're not obsessively thinking about a few leaves being in our backyard." She arches an eyebrow. " _The horror_."

"It's not _obsessive_."

"Yeah?" She gnaws on her lower lip, smile widening as she slowly wriggles herself out of his grasp. He tilts his head at her, watching as she steps toward a small pile of leaves. "So it won't bother you if I…" She nudges it with her boot, a giggle bubbling from her lips when his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Oh, don't you dare," he says, grin smiling too widely to actually be upset.

She reaches down and grabs a handful of leaves, giving a teasing tilt of her head as she meets his gaze again. His shoulders shake in a laugh he's trying to hold back, and she tosses the leaves between them, laughing as his hand shoots out to catch a few. "Are you sure it doesn't bother you, not even a little bit?" She kicks a few more leaves toward him, and they're both laughing as he bats them away. "Because it seems like it bothers you."

She moves to grab more leaves, but then he's snatching her wrists and tugging her to him. She giggles, blinking up at him from under her lashes, and his lips part ever so slightly. She loves that, even after being together for a while, she's still able to make him catch his breath like the first time they met. The feeling is still more than mutual.

"Do I bother you, Barry?" she asks, voice soft.

"You could never bother me." He says it with a bit of a laugh, like she's silly to even joke about it, and it makes her heart flutter in her chest.

She stretches on her toes a little, glances at his lips.

"I'm glad," she whispers, nose nudging against his, and he lets out a breathy chuckle, his breath warm against her cheeks as he leans in closer, and –

She grasps onto his coat and tugs him forward, until they're both falling backwards into the leaves, scattering them across the grass. Barry's laugh echoes through the air, making her skin tingle, and the leaves crackle underneath them as she rolls over and lays herself on his chest. It rumbles with his laughs as he reaches a hand up to brush a few leaves from her hair, and then he sets it against her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek. She turns to kiss his palm, then leans down to kiss his lips, and he curves his hand over the back of her neck, tangles his finger sin her hair and kisses her a little harder.

"Please cuddle with me," she murmurs against his lips. He laughs, eyes twinkling as he meets her gaze. It's ridiculous how much she loves his smile.

"The leaves can wait," he says, and she can't quite help the little squeal that comes out of her, but she doesn't care. It just makes his smile widen.

He hooks an arm around her, rolls them over and pulls them to their feet in one quick motion, and then laces their fingers together and lets her swing their hands between them as they walk back into the house. She shrugs out of her coat as she walks into the living room, grabs the fleece throw that Clark had gifted them as a house-warming gift from where it's folded on the armchair and pulls it over her as she gets settled on the couch. She's just found a channel playing one of those holiday lights specials when Barry walks in, a mug in each hand, and she reaches for hers, letting out another little squeal when she sees how high he's swirled the whipped cream. It's definitely more marshmallows and whipped cream than it is hot chocolate, but it's fine.

"Come here," he murmurs, hand sliding over her hip. She scoots herself onto his lap, curling up against his chest.

"I wish our house could look like that one year," she says after a moment, when they actually start paying attention to the show.

"Anything for you," he says, brushing a kiss to her cheek, and she smiles a little wider, takes a sip of her hot chocolate and rests her head against his.


	3. 3

**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~1,200  
 **Characters:** Barry/Kara  
 **Prompt:** "Kara and Barry, Thanksgiving dinner with the fam, Alex and Clark being all protective over Kara and giving Barry the stink eye if he even attempts at a move, and Iris and Kara being besties! (and yes, they all exist on the same timeline ;D). Love you my dear! Hugs and Kisses!"

 **For:** queenofthevalients

 **A/N:** I may have forgotten to include the actual Thanksgiving dinner and skipped to the lounging around part, but Kara and Barry and their families all sitting around and chatting over wine was just too precious of an image _not_ to write.

(This is part of my "the most wonderful time of the year" holiday giveaway, but most of it is Marvel and posted in a separate collection.)

... ... **  
**

It's kind of like a game, but not really. Barry thinks it's funny and also really sweet that Alex and Clark are still super protective of her, even though they all know that she wouldn't have stayed with him for this long if it they genuinely didn't like him.

He asked for their blessing before he proposed. Obviously they like him just fine.

Clark still teases her for not cluing into it before it happened, but it's not her fault, okay? She knows that Barry – and Clark _and_ Alex – can keep a secret. She didn't think much about Barry asking her to take a few days off of work so that they could go away for a long weekend because they've done it before. Last time, it was because he wanted all of them to go camping for his birthday, and the time before that had been to spend a week in Metropolis with Clark and Lois. Barry didn't tell her what this was supposed to be for, and he wouldn't budge when she asked where they were going so she could pack for it, but even that's not unusual. He likes to surprise her all the time, so a weekend away didn't seem suspicious.

And, okay, maybe she'd been a little too wrapped up in their vacation to the California coast to think about how Alex told her to pack a bathing suit _just in case_. And maybe if she hadn't let her guard down just because they were at the beach, she would've noticed a few familiar faces further down the shore as she and Barry were waiting for the sunset.

(Winn had taken a picture of the moment he proposed. She has it on her desk in the seashell frame Iris had bought for it.)

"Moving kind of fast, don't you think?"

Clark takes her hand in his, her ring glittering under the chandelier of his and Lois's living room.

He's teasing, Kara knows, so she just laughs and says, "Well, it's kind of his thing." Clark shrugs a shoulder, nudges the ring with his thumb and gets this look on his face that makes her furrow her eyebrows a little. "Clark?" she asks slowly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He smiles as he squeezes her fingers. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you've got that kicked puppy look on your face," Iris says, and Wally laughs as Clark rolls his eyes, the corners of his lips twitching in a grin.

"I don't know why _you're_ so emotional, Clark." Alex flashes a smile. "I practically raised her and I'm doing just fine."

"Is that why you're shaking right now?" Maggie asks as she nudges Alex's arm with her elbow, and everyone laughs as Alex scoffs.

Barry and Lois are laughing, too, as they walk into the living room from the kitchen, wine glasses and a bottle of red in hand. Barry catches her gaze and grins, expression bright, and it seems a little silly that after two and a half years of being together, he still makes her stomach do these little flips. She gnaws on her lower lip a little as she smiles.

Joe and Elizabeth stand to help Barry and Lois hand out the wine glasses, and Iris scoots closer to Kara as she passes one to her, nudging Kara with her shoulder. " _So_ ," she says, eyes sparkling, "have we thought about where you two want to have the wedding?" Kara laughs a little and wrinkles her noise, and Iris taps her nose, which she just does sometimes when she thinks the girl is being particularly cute. She knows Iris isn't being pushy or anything by asking. She's just _excited_ , maybe almost as much as Kara is, and, well. She's their wedding planner. Alex is helping, of course, but she handed over most of the responsibility to Iris because the girl has always had an eye for detail, and no one doubts that she'd be good at it.

She thought that things would be a little weirder between them, but it isn't at all. Iris is _lovely_ , and so sweet, and Kara knows that she genuinely loves Barry and wants him to be happy. No matter what was between them, they are always going to be best friends first and she's going to love whatever's best for Barry.

("If anything, you're _too good_ for him," Iris had joked once.)

"I think having it at a beach would be kind of symbolic," Kara says, setting her glass on the coffee table. "But it also sounds a little messy."

"Who cares?" Barry chimes in as he comes to sit on Kara's other side on the couch. He takes her hand, threads their fingers together. "I like a little mess."

"You saying my cousin is a mess?" Clark jokes, making Lois smile and roll her eyes. Barry grins as Kara giggles.

"Well, Iris is a miracle worker," Joe says. "She'd definitely get you guys set up in time to have it in the middle of next summer. Weather will be perfect for a beach wedding."

Kara looks at Barry, lips twitching at the corners. He winks, rubs his thumb over the band of her ring. "Nine months from now, Kara might not even be _able_ to walk down any kind of aisle, especially one made of sand. Not with all that weight," he says, and then he stretches out his arm and mimics a wide stomach. She laughs and punches his chest lightly.

Everyone is sort of just – _staring_ at them. Lois is smiling a little, and so are Alex and Maggie, and Kara feels her cheeks warm as she shrugs a shoulder.

Iris gasps a little, moves her hand up as if to cover her mouth, but then she reaches for Kara's forearm and gives it a squeeze. "Are you—?"

"Yeah," Kara breathes out.

"No," Joe says, raising his eyebrows. Barry flashes a wide, toothy smile, nodding, and Joe _laughs_. "No!"

Clark's lips twitch into a smile, even as he furrows his eyebrows a little, as if he's not quite sure if he heard them right. "Kara, you're—"

"Yes!" Kara giggles, feeling a giddy warmth rush through her. She glances up at Barry as she says, "Yes, I'm pregnant," and Barry's smile brightens even more, if possible. He looks like he did the moment she'd told him the news – maybe even _happier_ , like he'd just been waiting to hear the words all over again – and she can't help but lean up to kiss him.

Their families cheer and he laughs against her lips, brings a hand up to press his palm flat over her stomach. She bites her lower lip, smiling.

"I don't know if the world can handle another little speedster," Joe jokes, giving Wally a look that makes him laugh and nudge his fist against his dad's shoulder.

"Hey, she could be a super," Lois chimes in.

"Or she could be _both_ ," Iris points out, feigning a shiver and making everyone laugh. "Good luck."

"Nah, we won't need it." Barry grins at Kara, brings her hand up to kiss the tops of her knuckles, and her stomach flutters. "We've always made a great team."


End file.
